twdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Finisher
| |- !Record: |31-0 |- !Seasons appeared in: |Season 0, Season 9 |} The Finisher is the ultimate Dextera and the Dexteras most powerful wrestler. Background Info Born as Mark A. Fists, The Finisher was always protecting his town from his worst enemy, Mugsy Thumbscrew. After a few years, Mugsy had finally gave up. After he gave up, The Finisher had made his own gym to help young thumbs grow healthy and strong, the The Finisher found the TWF, seeing now that everyone can protect themselves, he said goodbye to his friends and left off to the bright lights of the Thumb Wrestling Federation and joining the Mighty Dexteras. Now as the Dextera's top contender, The Finisher will make sure that the Sinistras are finished for good and will never win any of the seasons. Personality + Battling Style The Finisher is a kind hearted thumb, just like Hometown Huck, but when in the ring, The Finisher is no push-over, being on his guard all time and ready to crush the Sinistra who steps in the ring with him. To back him up, The Finisher has a wide assortment of special moves and deadly moves. *'Signature Move: The Big Finisher' The Big Finisher is one of The Finisher's most powerful moves, it is similar to The Time Bomb, but he doesnt count down, he charge energy and then rams his enemy hard, causing a massive explosion covering the ring, knocking out his opponent. No one has survived it, yet. *'2nd Signature Move: Fast Finisher' The Fast Finisher is one of The Finisher's signature moves, it is similar to the Houston Huckster, he attacks his opponent very quickly, and then deals three finishing blows, then pins them. *'Deadliest Move: All-Star Assault' The All-Star Assault is The Finisher's most powerful moves. The crowd shouts All-Star Assault(like the Hometown Shuffle, but usually it doesn't need the fans help) and The Finisher attacks his opponent with great force, and then smashes his opponent down, then up, then he pins them. *'2nd Deadliest Move: The Skydive Slammer' The Skydive Slammer is another of The Finisher's deadly moves, he goes up on the ropes, jumps high, then corkscrews down the ring(with flames around him), hitting his opponent. *'3rd Deadliest Move: The Comet Crusher' The Finisher goes on top of the ropes then jumps high in the sky and comes down with the power of a comet. Career The Finisher currently has the best record out of any wrestler in the TWF, he holds the most matches ever participated in(mainly from the development season), and is undefeated, ever match he has been was always a victory. Season 0 The Finisher's amazing career begin here in the Development Season, which is where The Finisher had most of his matches. He even went on to being the champion of the Development Season after getting past Ghost Rider, Evil Ira, and his biggest challenge, Governor Grim. Key: *"*" Denotes mean rematch Season 9 The Finisher returns in Season 9 to do some more Sinistra butt-kicking. He easily dispatches two Sinistra powerhouses, battles the epic rematch of Mugsy Thumbscrew, and joins together with The Highlander to destroy Governor Grim and Ghost Rider in this tag-team battle of the century. After demolishing the Planetary leader Comet Blue, The Finisher went on to retirement, yet he still trains with the Dexteras to keep them strong. Grand Wrestling Prix Coming Soon! Created By:--Ace Infinity 04:23, July 29, 2009 (UTC) Category:Majors Category:Dextera Majors Category:Retired